The Mistaken Text
by bookofrainbows
Summary: When given a false number, Lovino finds himself texting a stranger who's determined to find out who he is. Meanwhile on the other end of the conversations, Antonio struggles to find out who exactly this person is, while trying to get Lovino to notice him at school. Spamano of course. **rewritten and moved accounts**
1. Chapter 1

_Bella?_

_**Who's this?**_

_The guy you just gave your number to._

_**Oh sorry man, she gave you the wrong number. Although your area code is the same as mine! Are you in high school?**_

_yea…?_

_**Do you go to the Academy?**_

_why the fuck should i tell you?_

_**Well who are you then?**_

_not saying, you could be some creep_

_**Im not a creep! but you're not going to tell me are you?**_

_no._

_**well im going to figure it out! this could be a fun game**_

_whatever. But i have to go. Bye._

_**Bye!**_

It was bad enough that someone gave him a wrong number, but now this person wanted to talk to him? They were certainly optimistic, but did Lovino really want to play his game? No time to dwell on it now, he would be late for class if he didn't hurry, taking the side hallway, he was grabbed.

"Oh Lovino where are you going?" Shit... He was stopped by the B.T.T. They were a group composed of 3 boys, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. Nobody knew where the name came from or what it stood for, but everyone used it.

All they really wanted what to harass people, a game to them. Francis was the gossiping queen, doing anything to get the newest word. Gilbert liked to mess with others. Shoving them around, trying to get a following happen. He wants his "awesome" self to have a sufficient following of people, but mostly he just scares others. Antonio was a big flirt. He liked making other uncomfortable with his advances, but rarely would he actually mean them.

For whatever reason, Lovino has been their recent victim, he figured it was because of his brother.

"What's wrong? Don't feel like talking today?" Gilbert said, shoving Lovino to the wall. He glared at the taller man.

"Maybe he doesn't have anything new to tell?" Francis said, too busy paying attention to his love interest Arthur.

"Antonio why don't you have some fun?" Gilbert said, leaving the bathroom. Antonio walked over and leaned against the wall next to Lovino.

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi. Did you have a good weekend?" He asked.

"Fuck off." the Italian replied.

"Bad language won't get you anything. Did you do the history assignment?"

"Can I leave yet?"

"Why would I let you leave? I haven't had my fun yet." Antonio frowned, facing the younger. He leaned close to his face. "After all, I know you can't resist me."

Lovino's face started to heat up, but his glare grew stronger. He resisted the urge to punch Antonio in the face.

"You look like a tomato, how cute. You can go." the Spaniard stepped aside and Lovino rushed out.

Later that day, Lovino was sitting at a table with Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku, when his phone vibrated.

_**Hello! **_It was the anonymous texter.

_Hi_

_**So i have a few questions to figure out who you are.**_

_shoot_

_**Whats your favorite color?**_

_that's how you're going to figure it out?_

_**Just answer!**_

_green._

_**Hmm green. interesting.**_

_how is that interesting? its a color!_

_**Colors are very interesting.**_

_i have a question. are you a boy or girl?_

_**you're limiting genders here**_

_wait what?_

_**nevermind, i'm a guy.**_

_so i have some creepy guy texting me?_

_**it would only be creepy if i was an older man. **_

_and how old are you?_

_**17, wbu?**_

_same._

_**So are you a boy or girl? or whatever else**_

_i'm a guy you idiot._

_**so a straight, 17 year old guy who likes the color green**_

_i never said straight?_

_**so you're not?**_

_fuck if i know._

_**well have you ever kissed a guy?**_

_no!_

_**hey give it a try, it's not too bad!**_

"So you actually gave Lovino your number?" Elizabeta asked Bella.

"Nah, I gave him Antonio's number. They can talk." The girls laughed.

_I don't see myself kissing any guys_

_**you never know until you try**_

_fine why don't you kiss me when you find out who i am_

_**Dont think i wont now, btw what lunch are you in?**_

_2nd_

_**dude same! so you're somewhere in this room?**_

_great now you can stalk me_

_**hell yea ;)**_

_Stop_

_**You need a nickname so i can identify you in my contacts.**_

_what?_

_**Romano!**_

_like the cheese?_

_**yes!**_

_well what am i going to save your name as?_

_**Whatever you want**_

_bastard works._

_**Roma thats not nice!**_

There was no reply from him. Antonio looked up to his friends.

"Who are you texting?" Gilbert asked.

"Don't know yet. But I'm going to find out! Antonio said, he got up to throw his trash away. Looking back at his friends he hadn't noticed the small italian in front of him and ran into him, spilling whatever was left of his juice on him.

"What the fuck!" Lovino yelled, jumping back.

"I'm sorry Lovi! It was an accident!" Lovino quickly rushed out and up the stairs, yelling profanity as he ran.

"Aw how adorable." Francis said, Antonio rolled his eyes.

Stripping off the top part of his uniform, Lovino sat through his classes, snapping at anyone who talked to him. Feliciano called him a snapping turtle. After school, Lovino followed his brother and Ludwig to the German's car.

"Hey Lovi! You wanna go hang out with us?" Antonio yelled to him. The B.T.T were standing there by the door waiting for him.

"Why the hell would I want to hang with you bastards?" Lovino snapped, pushing past them. Antonio grabbed his shoulder.

"But Lovi! We want you to hang out with us!" He whined. The Italian slapped his hand away.

"Fuck off." He said.

"Fratello! Are you coming?" Feliciano yelled, Ludwig drove them home everyday. Lovino walked past Antonio towards the car.

"Oh Lovi you know you love me!" Antonio yelled after the italian. They drove away, Lovino's middle finger saluting the Spaniard out the window.

_**Yo Roma!**_

_stop_

_**Another question! What color are your eyes?**_

_Greenish hazel i guess_

_**How cool! My eyes are just green, your fav color ;)**_

_Whats your favorite color?_

_**red, like tomatoes**_

_how generic._

_**Totally! So, do you have any siblings?**_

_I have brothers, no sisters, you?_

_**only child, but i have a cat**_

_Lonely cat boy_

_**soooo how are you?**_

_cant complain too much_

_**thats good! so are you curious as to who i am?**_

_surprisingly i wanna know now._

_**well its not too hard.**_

_all i really know is you have green eyes, your favorite color is red, and you have a cat._

_**well whatever else you want to know just ask**_

_i have work to do, bye._

_**bye roma!**_

**soooooo i rewrote this and made it a bit better.. its rather easy to rewrite, so now that i'm getting the feel of the story again, i can finish it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lovino tried very hard to avoid the BTT, their kidnapping becoming an everyday occurrence. He was already late and couldn't afford detention, his grandfather would kill him. But unfortunately, life had other plans.

"Hey Lovi!" Antonio was leaning against lockers, the other two nowhere in sight. Maybe Lovino had a chance to escape this time.

"Go away bastard I'm already late." He walked past the Spaniard.

"I wanted to apologize for running into you yesterday."

"I really don't care." Lovino kept walking, leaving Antonio alone.

By the time lunch came around, Antonio was looking for Lovino, but his searched turned up no results. When he asked Feliciano, he said Lovino went home sick. Antonio sighed and sat back at his table pulling out his phone.

_**yo yo roma!**_

_Hey._

_**What's up...?**_

_Nothing_

_**eating some lunch?**_

_no, i'm sick._

_**damn that sucks**_

_no shit_

_**maybe i can make you feel better!**_

_you'll probably only annoy me_

_**you're mean roma**_

_so? you text me first_

_**yes but you originally texted me first**_

_thats because bella gave me your number!_

_**not my fault**_

_yea yea_

Antonio looked a few tables over and saw Bella chatting away with Elizabeta. He got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Toni." Bella said as he took a seat next to them.

"Hey Bells. Listen I got a question for you."

"Is it about Lovino? Look I'm sorry I gave him your number but-"

"Wait that's Lovino?"

"Yea.. you didn't know that?" Bella looked confused.

"Nope but thank you!" Antonio got up and went back to his table. Gilbert and Francis looked confused.

"What was that all about?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing. I just had to ask Bella something." They went on with their usual stuff as the day came to a close.

_**Guess what I learned!**_

_you learned the shut up?_

_**no! Roma so mean!**_

_what did you learn_

_**something very important**_

_what?_

_**you'll never know~**_

_whatever bastard._

Antonio had decided to let Lovino think he was still anonymous... somewhat.

Later on, Lovino was watching tv at home, his brother out with his boyfriend and grandfather at work. He was watching some stupid show, not really paying attention. He had been in and out of sleep for a few hours, trying to get rid of the headache that pounded against his temple. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lovino threw the blanket off himself and walked to the door. When he opened it, the cold air hit his bare chest and he was face to face with Antonio.

"Hello Lovi!" he said, a smile on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Well you weren't at school, are you feeling okay?"  
"I was until I saw you."

"Mean. Well I wanted to know if you're feeling better, maybe you'd want to go, uh… hang out this weekend? Say Saturday?" Antonio asked. The other's face turned a darker shade of pink.

"Why?"

"Well why not? I don't have anything to do this weekend."

"Go hang out with your other assholes."

"I don't want to. I want to hang out with you. Come on Lovi!" Antonio whined. Lovino sighed.

"Fine. Saturday." he agreed.

"Yes! Okay I'll come pick you up Saturday! See ya!" he hopped down the stairs and started walking away. Lovino closed the door and went back to the couch, not even aware that his headache had just about gone away. When Feliciano got home, he told him what happened.

"Maybe he likes you." Feli said.

"Or maybe he's a whore."

"Antonio is very flirtatious but he rarely asks people out." Ludwig cut in. Feli smiled.

"See? He could actually like you. Do you like him?" the smaller Italian said.

"The question is, does Lovino even like boys?" Ludwig said. They both looked over at him.

"I don't know. I've never had to deal with that question before."

"Maybe if you go out with Antonio you can figure that out!" exclaimed Feli.

"I'm not dealing with this right now." Lovino got up, being dramatic as he normally is, stormed out and up to his room, leaving the two love birds alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello this chapter has been 100% rewritten with pretty much nothing the same so seriously if you're one of the previous readers, you definitely should read this. And thank you to all of you new readers!**

For the rest of the week, Lovino managed to avoid the BTT, this mainly having to do with Antonio not wanting to ruin their "date." When Saturday arrived, at around 8 am, there was a knock at the door. A sleepy Italian answered the door.

"Hello Feliciano, I don't suppose your brother is awake." Antonio said. Feli wasn't a very cheerful person in the morning, his personality matched his brothers.

"Go wake him up yourself." He walked away from the door, allowing Antonio inside. He looked around the small apartment and came to the hallway.

"Which room is his?" Feli pointed to the third door. Antonio knocked on the door. Not getting an answer, he slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was messy, clothes on the floor, papers everywhere, and a cat was napping on top of the teen's backpack. Lying in bed was a sleeping italian, all wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey Lovi.." Antonio said, slightly shaking him. The other mumbled something before pulling the blanket over his head. "Lovi get up~" He turned over and his eyes squinted open, then shot open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Lovino yelled. He shoved Antonio off his bed.

"Your brother told me to wake you up."

"Why are you here?"

"Its Saturday! We had a date." Antonio picked himself off the floor.

"I didn't think you meant this early, and it's not a date idiot!" Lovino fell back onto his bed.

"Eight isn't that early."

"It is for me. Get out." He got out of bed and pushed Antonio out of the room. Antonio leaned against the closed door.

"Hey we can get breakfast then." He said.

"Fuck off." Came the reply from the other side of the door.

After Lovino was ready, they got into Antonio's car. As they drove off, Lovino leaned his head against the window, still tired.

"So where did you want to go for breakfast?" Antonio asked.

"I don't care."

"That's helpful."

"Yea."

"Are you okay?" Antonio looked over to where Lovino seemed to be staring off into space.

"I'm tired, idiot." the other said. They drove for a little bit longer until they got to a small restaurant. The two get breakfast to go and drive off again.

"So where are we going?" Lovino asked.

"Do you get easily motion sick?"

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

"We're going to an amusement park!" Antonio said with a huge grin. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Really?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh come on you don't like amusement parks?"

"Its a bunch of screaming people and waiting in lines." Ironically they just turned into the line to get to the parking lot. Lovino gave Antonio a look.

"Oh come on it's still fun!" Antonio payed for parking and after another few minutes they were parked and heading to buy tickets.

"You better be paying for me because I don't have enough money."

"Of course. I get half priced tickets."

"Why?"

"Eh, you'll see later." Antonio stepped up to the booth and handed the guy a piece of paper and then paid for tickets. The two then made their way through security and into the park. It had just opened a bit ago so it wasn't 100% packed yet.

"So what should we go on first?" Antonio asked. Lovino shrugged. They got into line for one of the rollercoasters.

"Do you like these rides?" Antonio asked.

"I don't really know. I only went on one in my life and Feli ended up getting sick." Lovino replied.

"That sounds like a pleasant experience."

"Yea well we didn't go to amusement parks often."

"Whys that?"

"Just didn't." The two were quiet while the line slowly moved forward. Antonio balanced back and forth on his feet.

"Why did you ask me here?" Lovino asked, catching the other off guard.

"I wanted to get to know you. I mean we always kidnap you so why not actually talk to you?"

"Why do you flirt with everyone then?"

"You ask a lot of questions Lovi." They were at the front of the line, and got into the cart, pulling the harness down. The ride started and they slowly went up the hill. They neared the top.

"Maybe I'm flirting with you for a reason." Antonio said right before they went down.

After the ride was over and Lovino could walk again, they continued on, Antonio talking about random things, not noticing that the smaller of the two wasn't paying attention. They rode a few more rides, hours passing by, mostly spent in line.

"I'm getting hungry… do you want anything?" Antonio asked. Lovino shook his head and the older boy left him sitting on a bench to go get food.

"Just wait here Emma, I'll be right back." A mother said to her child, who sat next to Lovino. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, clearly bought at the park, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a french braid. She smiled at Lovino, showing off her missing teeth. Antonio came back with two churros in hand.

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but I bought you one anyways." He sat on the other side of the italian teen, handing him the food. "What? Don't like churros?" Lovino bit into it.

"It's decent, though I could make better." Antonio said, snaking an arm around the others shoulder. Lovino glared, but made no attempt to move it off, a blush coming onto his face.

"Aw Lovi your face is red as a tomato. It's so cute." He laughed, pulling the other closer.

"Are you guys in love?" said the little girl. They both looked at her.

"Of course we are! I love my little Lovi so much." Antonio said, laughing. Lovino made a face of horror. "Relax, I'm only joking." The girl's mom came back.

"Emma, come away from them." She said, her voice dripping with disgust.

"But Mommy they look so cute!" Emma whined.

"I don't want you next to them…" She was trying to avoid saying something horrible, as if they couldn't tell what she meant.

"Okay.." Emma got up and started to walk away with her mom before calling back. "Hey! I hope you two get married." This caused others to look at them. Some turned away in disgust, others smiled. Lovino got up and started walking away.

"Relax Lovi, she's just a kid." Antonio said.

"I'm not gay." Lovino deadpanned, the other's smile falling.

"Nobody said you were."

"That lady clearly thought it. Bitch."

"Well that's just one lady. Her daughter didn't seem to be so bad huh?"

"Doesn't matter. She'll raise her to be a homophobic bitch too." Lovino picked up his pace.

"Why does it bother you if you're not gay?"

"It doesn't matter if you're gay or not. No matter what, being an asshole is bad."

"I guess you're right." They were quiet once more. It was late in the afternoon now, nearing sunset. The two rode a few more rides. After a ride that spun around a lot, Lovino found himself gripping onto Antonio's arm to get down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"Dizzy." Lovino shut his eyes, still holding onto the other's arm.

"Do you want to go now?" Lovino nodded and Antonio put him arm around the other, starting to walk to the exit.

"Stop." the younger said.

"Are you okay?"

"I need to sit down for a minute." The two stopped at a bench and Antonio went to buy a bottle of water. Lovino sat with his head in his hands till he got back.

"Water can help with motion sickness sometimes… just relax." Antonio smiled and suddenly stood up.

"I'll be right back!" He ran off and disappeared in the crowd. After about ten minutes, Lovino got up and went to go look for him, wobbling through the crowd. He found the other at a game. He leaned against the wall, watching the Spaniard attempt to knock down the plates. After a few more attempts, he actually knocked three over and was handed a small bear. When he turned around, he saw Lovino watching him.

"Lovi!" He came over and shoved the bear into the other's hands.

"I don't want this thing." Lovino tried handing it back.

"Well I don't have a use for it. Give it to your brother then. He'll like it, he's so adorable."

"Yea."

"Did you want to go now?" The sun was almost set and Lovino was still feeling dizzy. He nodded. The two made their way to the gate and out into the full parking lot. After searching for Antonio's car, they got in and started to make their way out of the park area.

They drove in silence, Lovino leaning his head on the window. After 20 minutes he ended up falling asleep.

"Lovi… Hey Lovi wake up." The smaller teen felt himself being shaken slightly and blinked his eyes open. "Hey we're at your house." Antonio was outside of the car, on the passenger side. Lovino stretched his arms out and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You sure are tired…" Antonio walked Lovino up to the door. "Besides the motion sickness, did you have a good time today?"

"It was okay. Theme parks aren't my favorite place."

"Well maybe we'll have to do something else next time."

"Yea I guess." Lovino said. Antonio's face broke out in a grin. "What?"

"You agreed to a next time." The younger's face turned red.

"S-shut up I didn't mean it like that." Antonio laughed.

"Until next time Lovi." He said, smiling before turned back to his car. Lovino opened the door to his house and walked in, seeing Feli and Ludwig watching a movie.

"Hey! How was your date?" Feli said upon seeing his brother.

"It was okay."

"Think you'll go on another?"

"I don't know." Lovino then shut himself in his room, a small smile coming to his face. He really did have a nice time, but was unsure whether he'd go on another date or not. The buzz of his phone caught his attention.

_**yo**_

_what do you want_

_**nothing just wanted to say hi**_

_okay._

_hey what was that thing you know thats important_

_**what?**_

_from yesterday_

_**oh right! **_

_well?_

_**i figured out who you are**_

_did you? enlighten me_

_**Lovino**_

_great… are you going to tell me who you are then?_

_**no that would ruin the fun! you have to figure it out**_

_well fuck that im going to bed_

_**goodnight!**_

**i'm sorry i'm such a lazy shit. I finished this at least. I'm going insane so yea… **


	4. Chapter 4

The following Monday, Lovino found himself running late to class _again._ Feli couldn't understand why he was always late since he rode to school with himself and Ludwig, but regardless, he was late. But today there was an actual reason.

"How'd your little date with Antonio go?" Francis asked, pulling Lovino into the empty bathroom.

"Fuck off, I'm going to be late." Lovino replied.

"He wouldn't give us any details. What did you guys do?" Gilbert said.

"Do you like our little Tony?" Francis said. "You know he likes you. You're special to him."

"Aw look at his face, it's turning all red. Here we should send Antonio a pic." Gilbert went to grab his phone. "Dammit I left my phone in your car Francis."

"Just use mine." Francis handed the other his phone.

"It's dead."

"I just charged it!"

"Can I go?" Lovino asked. Gilbert reached into the Italian's pocket and pulled out his phone.

"We'll use yours then. Smile for your boyfriend Vargas." Gilbert took the picture and then typed Antonio's number in, with a message.

"Oh hey you already have his number. Things are pretty serious huh?" Gilbert joked.

"I don't have his number." Lovino replied.

"Yeah you do. It's under Bastard. Very nice."

"What? Give me my phone!" Lovino made a grab for it, but Gilbert pressed send, then tossed it to him. Lovino dashed out of the bathroom and luckily there was no service in the bathroom, so he was able to cancel the message. But now he knew who the mysterious texter was. Unfortunately Lovino had grown a bit too comfortable texting him, and revealed some personal things. Nothing too bad, mostly his insecurities, especially about his family life. Antonio knew it was him as well though… and if he really liked him like Francis said, then he wouldn't reveal anything.

"Hey do you have a pass?" A shout came from down the hall. Class had already started and here he was without an excuse. The security walked down next to him told him to go to the dean's office for a detention slip. He then proceeded to watch Lovino walk down into the room.

"A simple lunch detention. If you miss it, you'll get in more trouble." Said the dean's assistant, handing him a yellow piece of paper with his name and ID number on it. Lovino thought it was ridiculous. If he wouldn't have gotten stopped, he would've only been seven minutes late, but after this, he's 15 minutes late which without the pass, he would've been marked absent. School systems are stupid.

Classes passed by as they normally would, which means incredibly slow. Lunch came around and Lovino got his food and headed towards to detention room. It wasn't his first time in here, but he never liked it. Today there weren't many kids in the room. Besides himself, there was a few freshman, Mathias Køhler who was always in the room, and someone else in his art class that he doesn't know the name of. Lovino gave his slip to the security who watched over the kid, and sat down in an empty desk. They were allowed to whatever they wanted, as long as it didn't involve noise. That being said, headphones weren't allowed either.

Lovino sat there, eating his food and sketching in a notebook. His history notes weren't all that important to begin with. About 15 minutes into the period, someone else came in the room… make that three people. Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio came walking in, yellow slips in their hands. They handed them over and the security made sure to separate them, placing Antonio right next to Lovino. He smiled at the Italian and went to say something, but Lovino shot him a glare. Instead Antonio took out a piece of paper.

_**hello lovi! **_it said with a little drawing of himself. When Lovino didn't reply, he threw another piece over.

_**is something wrong?**_this time he replied.

_you think you're fucking clever?_

_**what did i do?**_

_the texting_

_**oh you found out?**_

_yea thanks to your asshole friends_

_**what did they do?**_

_nothing just pissed me off_

_**so now you know but hey, it doesn't make a difference**_

_yes it does! i told you personal shit_

_**it's not like i'll tell anyone.**_

"I'll take that." The security guy walked up, taking the note out of Lovino's hands. "Mr. Vargas, would you please move over there." He pointed to the corner desk. Lovino gathered his stuff and walked the corner, his back facing Antonio. Lunch passed in more silence, and when the bell rang, Antonio took his chance.

"Lovi, wait." He grabbed the other's arm. "You know I won't tell anyone."

"Doesn't matter." Lovino kept walking.

"I don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"Well you're not very happy. Me texting you has nothing to do with anything. It was just by chance that my number was the one Bella gave you."

"It was a stupid chance. I wasn't hitting on her either so there was no reason to give me a fake number. We needed to finish a project together."

"Well I have her number and I can give it to you."

"We're getting off topic." Lovino deadpanned.

"Right. Anyways, we should probably talk about this after school, since class is about to begin."

"Whatever."

"Then see you after school." Antonio said. Lovino didn't reply, turning into his classroom.

"Were you talking to Antonio?" said Lukas, one of Lovino's friends when he sat down.

"Yeah." he replied, not really looking for a conversation.

"He's kinda cute, nice ass too."

"Are you really looking at other guys asses? By the way your pet was in detention again."

"Eh not really, but he always is in there, the question is, why were you there?" Lukas asked, Lovino told him about his weekend. After explaining, the two paid attention to the teacher for a bit, then went back to talking.

"So a date with Antonio… Do you like him?"

"I guess I do. But his friends are assholes."

"That shouldn't matter. Mathias's friends are assholes too."

"But Alfred isn't as bad as Gilbert."

"Thats true. But consider this: Antonio's ass." Lovino smacked him with his notebook. Lukas chuckled and shrugged. "You can't deny you like that ass. But really you shouldn't deny if you have feelings for him."

"I didn't even know I was gay a few weeks ago." Lovino said, causing some people around them to look.

"You're probably not one-hundred percent gay, but more like a half gay. Small queer." Lukas trailed off, as he does often. Lovino rolled his eyes and felt his phone vibrate.

_**ludwig cant give us a ride home today so im asking liz if she can do you need one too?**_

_im good i'll see if i can get a ride or ill walk_

_**ok be careful**_

Once class was over Lukas and Lovino were walking down the hall to their next classes that were next to each other. Walking right in front of them was the BTT, not paying attention to others around them. Lukas kept motioning his hands towards Antonio's back side, Lovino smacking his hands every time. At one point when he smacked the other's hands away, the three in front stopped so the Italian's hands went smack against Antonio's ass.

"Whoa!" Antonio turned around and saw Lovino's red face and Lukas' laughing. "Lovi if you wanted my attention you could just ask." he smirked.

"Shut up!" Lovino hissed, he then grabbed Lukas and dragged him further down the hall, the norwegian still laughing.

**Ayy i got a chapter done. I'm in a writing mood, mainly so i don't pay attention in class. I'm not failing yet so i'm still good! **

**stay in school kids.**


	5. Chapter 5

After school Lovino made his way out the side door he took whenever he walked home. Unfortunately waiting on the other side was someone he wanted to avoid.

"Hey Lovi, ready to talk about us?" He seemed very cheerful. Lovino just walked right past him. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"I don't need a ride home." Ironically at that moment, a drop of water hit his face. Looking up, he could see the sky was a dark grey. "Fine." He followed the other to his car on the opposite side of the school.

"So I figured you'd be leaving that way since you didn't have a ride."

"Do you stalk me?"

"Yes but thats not the point." Antonio said, chuckling at the disturbed face the other made.

"I'm joking. I actually asked Feliciano." They got to Antonio's car but waiting outside was a blonde guy leaning against it.

"I need a ride." Francis said.

"Then get in." Antonio said sitting in the drivers seat. Francis sat behind him and Lovino took shotgun. Francis was abnormally quiet.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked him, he just nodded in return. "I know you better than that, what's wrong?"

"That asshole was showing him off again." Francis replied.

"Again? Doesn't Arthur hate that?"

"He does! But apparently that dick doesn't care enough to notice. If Arthur had enough sense, he'd get rid of him." Lovino was confused. They pulled up in front of an apartment building and Francis climbed out, waving to Antonio. They started to drive away again, the rain was now coming down hard.

"You know how Arthur is dating Alfred?" Antonio said.

"No, but thank you for the information."

"Well anyways, Francis has had a thing with Arthur for a few months in secret because Arthur wasn't ready to come out yet, but Alfred pretty much outed him in front of a bunch of people and asked him out, so he felt he couldn't refuse. So Alfred keeps showing him off and making him really uncomfortable and it pisses Francis off."

"Why doesn't he do something about it?"

"Would you challenge Alfred?"

"No…"

"Exactly." The two sat in silence, Antonio's face very focused.

"Are you okay?" Lovino asked.

"I'm fine… it's really hard to see right now." They were on a deserted road. "And I may have taken a wrong turn…"

"No shit. Just pull over." Antonio pulled the car over to the side of the road. The rain kept pounding on the roof.

"So about us then…" Antonio said, clearing his throat. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Are we really about to have some big discussion about our feelings? Isn't that a bit cliché?"  
"A bit, but i'm serious. You know I like you. But what do you think about me?"

"You're an asshole."

"Seriously Lovi!"

"Ugh… I don't know."

"I know you like my ass." Lovino punched his arm. "Joking. Unless you do like my ass."

"Shut up about your fucking ass." They were silent again.  
"You never answered my question." Antonio finally said.

"Which question?"

"Did you do the history assignment?" He said referring to the question he asked a week ago.

"Really? Yea I did it."

"Can I copy it?"

"No. Do it yourself."

"Can I at least see it?" Antonio said. Lovino sighed and pulled it from his backpack. The Spaniard went to reach for it but Lovino pulled it back.

"Come on Lovi!" Antonio reached for it again, leaving over the seat. Lovino held it behind his back which was facing the door. The two ended up in a very awkward position, with Antonio practically on top of him.

"You know speaking of clichés… I could kiss you right now." Antonio said, Lovino's face turned red but he remained silent. Antonio got closer. "Stop me if you don't want to kiss me…" Just before Antonio could kiss him, Lovino pushed him back. But Antonio still was grinning. He held up a piece of paper.

"Dammit!" Lovino said reaching for it. Somehow Antonio managed to get the assignment from him. He held it back and jumped out of the car. Lovino followed him, running away from the car, both of them getting drenched right away.

"Come on Lovi you have to be quicker than that." Eventually Lovino caught up but Antonio was still a bit taller so he held it over his head. The paper was soaked and starting to fall apart. A piece ripped off and fell onto Antonio's face.

"Oh… sorry Lovi…" Lovino glared.

"You're lucky I have to file saved on my computer still."

"Let me copy it then."

"No." Lovino started walking back towards the car, Antonio following. When he got to the door, Antonio put his hand against the car.

"Lovino." he said. The Italian looked up, somewhat annoyed. "Can I please kiss you once?" Lovino's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Just once. If you don't enjoy it, I won't kiss you again." Lovino rolled his eyes, but he really had nothing to lose.

"Whatever get it over with." Antonio leaned over and placed his lips on the others. It was a short kiss but sweet, nothing more than a peck really.

"That's it?" Lovino asked.

"What did you want something more?"

"Well you made a big deal over it so I thought I was going to be properly kissed." Antonio smirked.

"So do you want me to kiss you again?"

"Shut up."

"Lovi?"

"Goddammit just kiss me you bastard." Antonio leaned over again and captured the other's lips, this time properly kissing him. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Antonio broke the kiss. He had a grin on his face and Lovino's had a small grin that would easily be mistaken for a smirk.

"So that wasn't too bad was it?" Antonio asked.

"Shut up." Lovino got into the car, the cold air outside causing him to shiver. Antonio walked around and got in, starting the car to turn on the heat.

"We're soaked." he said.

"No shit." Lovino replied. Antonio turned back to him.

"So you like me?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"You agreed to a date, you asked me to kiss you, therefore I think you like me."

"I guess…"

"What was that?" Antonio smirked, leaning over the seat towards him.

"Nothing."

"Come on admit it."

"Fine… yea I kinda like you."

"And you want me to kiss you again?" he had a goofy smile on his face again, leaning closer to Lovino.

"No."

"Yes?" His face was inches from the other. Lovino rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them.

Their kissing lasted for quite awhile till the rain started to let up a bit.

"I should bring you home…" Antonio said. Lovino nodded. He made a quick U-turn and headed back, quickly navigating through the streets.

"You didn't take a wrong turn on accident..."

"Well…"

"You planned that didn't you?"

"Maybe. But it worked out."

"You're an ass."

"Hey that's my best feature."

"Shut up." They argued back and forth like this until Antonio pulled up in front of Lovino's home.

"Goodbye bastard." Lovino said, about to get out, when he was pulled back in and Antonio kissed him first.

"Goodbye Lovi." He replied, grinning. Lovino's face turned red and his face scrunched up, making his way to the door.

"Where've you been?" Feli asked. "Out with Antonio~?"

"Shut up idiot." Lovino went into his room and shut the door.

**I finished another chapter! Woo!**


End file.
